


From Three to Six

by undermyumbreon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Chaos Ensues, Dog adoption, Domestic, M/M, One Shot, Pet Adoption, Post-Canon, Retirement, Victuuri Summer Loving, and they can't get off for a second, at least they get some moments of cuteness during all of this malarkey, it's like they are on a train going 100 mph, puppy adoption, victuurisummerloving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: Adopting three puppies while also caring for a very elderly dog may not have been Yuuri and Victor’s best decision.





	From Three to Six

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is a gift for [ichiiichka](http://ichiiichka.tumblr.com/) for the [Victuuri Summer Loving Gift Exchange](https://victuurisummerloving.tumblr.com/) event on Tumblr! They wanted a piece where Yuuri and Victor have adopted three puppies and they are just! so! rambunctious! I hope you like this story!

     “Yuuri?”  
     “Yes?”  
     “Is that wet spot something you just cleaned, or is it urine?”  
     Yuuri looked around at his surroundings.  
     “Where?”  
     Victor pointed to a darkened area a few inches away from where Yuuri was sitting on the floor.  
     “Oh, no-”  
     Yuuri heard a whine slip from his fiancé’s lips.  
     “Shit-”  
     The grey-haired man hustled to grab the soapy water-filled bucket. He presented much frustration as he clutched the damp sponge floating inside and roughly scrubbed at the carpet. A few vulgar words in Russian fell out as he retrieved the germ-killing spray afterword. They both knew that the stain had to have been sitting there for a while.  
     Yuuri and Victor had gotten themselves into quite the conundrum. As Makkachin aged, the couple felt compelled to get her a companion to keep her company. It had been a post-retirement dream of theirs’ to have another dog in their lives. However, their one-dog household soon became a sanctuary for a senior poodle with three rambunctious puppies running about.  
     When the couple had gone to adopt a dog from the shelter, they had found out that the one that they wanted had two other siblings. Heartbroken at the idea of separating the family, Yuuri and Victor convinced one another into taking all three of them home. Living in a larger house with a sizeable backyard now, the two fully believed that they would have enough space for all the dogs. They would soon find that their hypothesis was wrong.  
     For the past few weeks, every moment had been spent supervising the four furry beasts all day long. They seemed to take up every nook and cranny that Victor and Yuuri inhabited. The puppies ran all over the house, barked obscenely for extended periods of time, and left messes of all types everywhere. With all four dogs and their belongings combined, they made the house feel as small as Victor’s apartment.  
     Limited space was not the only thing that had changed in the couple’s household. Yuuri and Victor were quick to keep wires for laptops, mechanical appliances, and lighting stored or taped out of reach once the puppies presented their habit of chewing every surface. However, that meant everything else that could be chewed was chewed. Each man had already lost two pairs of shoes to battles against the puppies' playful tendencies. Even some of their plushy gifts from their skating competitions had become victims in the war of growing up.  
     “This is the second time today. And we were just about to take them outside, too! I don’t even know when this happened,” Victor vented.  
     Yuuri frowned as he watched his fiancé become overwhelmed. He resumed gently caressing Makkachin’s head as she laid comfortably on his lap. Yuuri knew that the puppies weren’t the only stress in Victor’s life. Makkachin was quite old and frail. She had recently lost a noticeable amount of weight due to a lacking appetite. She moved slower and more carefully around the house, as if each step came with some discomfort. Yuuri could see the pain in Victor’s eyes whenever he watched her wander about.  
     Makkachin didn’t seem too phased by the fact that the house was always filled with noise and energy though. Most days, she was alert enough to watch the pups play around the property. Fortunately, the youngsters were quite amicable with Makkachin and they never messed with her commanding presence. She was like a guardian to them.  
     “I think we should go outside then before it happens again,” Victor finally said after he had finished cleaning up.  
     “I think that’s a good idea.”  
     “You’ve got Makkachin then?” Victor asked as he headed towards the bathroom with the bucket.  
     “Yes, I’ll get her outside.”  
     Today, it was a Victor on ‘puppy duty’ day while Yuuri had to care for Makkachin. Whoever was watching over the older dog also had secondary puppy responsibilities in case the other became overwhelmed. The latter always happened at some point during the day.  
     Yuuri carefully lifted Makkachin from his lap before heading to the kitchen to retrieve her water bowl. When he returned with it filled, the older pooch was standing by the sliding door with her tail wagging slightly. That was a good sign.  
     It was sweltering outside when Yuuri stepped out with the elderly dog. No matter rain or shine, heat wave or snow storm, the dogs had to be let out. Yuuri immediately ushered Makkachin towards the shade under her favorite tree. He placed her bowl beside her before taking a seat on the grass. Yuuri leaned his body against the sturdy, aged trunk and closed his eyes, taking in the moment of silence to escape. The gentle breeze was refreshing on his skin.  
     Not a minute later, the peace was chased away by the wave of noise that followed the screech of the sliding door opening. Three furry blurs dashed out onto the lush lawn and headed in different directions. The most exhausting part of the couple’s day had just begun.  
     Yuuri watched the dance of disaster begin. Victor had chosen a Frisbee, a braided rope, and a ball as his weapons for today’s skirmish. He stood in the middle of the three dogs as they charged at him. The puppies leapt onto Victor’s legs while barking at him loudly, attempting to be the first dog to get to play first. They had been attention hungry all morning and it was in two-fold now. Victor looked lost as he scrambled to escape the barrage.  
     Once Victor was free from the dogs’ attacks, he ran around the yard in a frenzy. He was chased by the yipping furry beings as he yelped commands in Russian. Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle at the situation unfolding in front of his eyes. Victor hadn’t even been able to use one of the toys yet and he was already getting an intense work out.  
     Yuuri further lost himself in laughter as Victor stumbled, dropped the toys, and fell onto the grass. He screamed ‘shit!’ in Russian as the dogs pounced on him.  
     “Victor!”  
     “I’m okay!” Victor called back as he jumped up quickly and continued his get-away.  
     Yuuri shook his head, covering his face in his hands. No matter how many times he saw the same shenanigans, it made Yuuri lose it. He glanced over at Makkachin once he had recollected himself. She was breathing harder then she was a few minutes ago. Yuuri grabbed her bowl and pushed it towards her. She graciously lapped at the cool water.  
     “Yuuri!”  
     Yuuri looked up to see the grey-haired man approaching them with haste.  
     “Yuuri-” Victor gasped out, his hands on his knees once he was near enough to hear clearly, “I need to tap out, right _now_.”  
     “O-oh- okay!”  
     Yuuri bolted upright and dashed to where the puppies were wrestling with one another in the grass. As he neared, he scooped up the fraying rope toy lying about and charged at the trio. He began a silly jig to catch the attention of the furry bunch away from their aggressive tendencies towards each other. It worked splendidly, and the pups eagerly chased the dark-haired man through the yard as they tried to grab hold of the rope in their mouths.  
     This game went on for almost ten minutes before Yuuri swore he'd pass out if he took another step. From their loud panting, the dogs also seemed ready to call it quits for the day’s exercise. Fortunately, Yuuri and Victor didn’t have any problems ushering all four dogs back inside. There was not an unruly puppy that wanted to continue playing nor an immobile Makkachin to carry.  
     Once in the cool home, the puppies immediately trotted to their beds in the den to nap after their high energy excursion. Makkachin chose to rest herself in the center of the living room. Victor placed himself beside her and stroked her ears while Yuuri filled up two ice cold glasses of water for them both. He brought them over, handed one to his fiancé, and took a seat on one of the couches.  
     “What a day,” Victor noted, sighing after drinking half of his glass already.  
     He set it on top of one of the table sides.  
     “It’s only going to get worse,” Yuuri chuckled half-heartedly, looking down into his glass.  
     “I’m sorry I had to call double duty on you today.”  
     “It couldn’t be helped. I would have done the same on a day like this, honestly,” Yuuri finished his statement with a swig of his water.  
     “I wouldn’t have blamed you.”  
     Yuuri decided to finish his drink before joining Victor on the floor. When he did, the two of them fell into a fit of petting Makkachin and whispering affectionate words to her.  
     “You’re such a good dog! Yes you are, Makkachin, yes you are!” Victor cooed.  
     “Look at you being so cute, Makkachin! You’re being cute on purpose, aren’t you?” Yuuri gushed beside him.  
 Makkachin wagged her tail happily at the attention being given to her. She panted slightly out of excitement, letting out a low woof of appreciation.  
     “Yes, you’re my good girl, aren’t you? You're such a sweetie. You’ll always be my good girl, Makkachin,” Victor said, his voice growing softer as he spoke.  
     Yuuri looked up at Victor’s face. He could see a bittersweet smile on his fiancé’s lips. A little twinge of sadness tugged at Yuuri’s heart.  
     Soon enough, the sun was setting slowly outside of the sliding doors. Victor and Yuuri had fallen asleep on the carpet beside Makkachin. They stirred awake at the same time, groaning from the new pains in their body. As Victor got up, he heard a startled yip behind him. He swiveled around to catch one of the pups shrink back and whimper.  
     "Oh no, no, it’s okay-" Victor slowly bent down to the dog, "It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you."  
     Yuuri pouted as he watched Victor console the frightened pup. Where there was one puppy, the other two would be close behind. It was dinner time and the dogs, as always, would be quite ravished.  
     It has never started off innocently. A meal is dirty and dangerous from the get-go as soon as one puppy recognizes the hunger in their stomach. Meals for the dogs were tests made for those who could manage the upmost patience and speed. Yuuri and Victor somewhat had those traits, but quickly lost them as they fought to keep the feeding area from falling into complete disarray.  
     As always, the puppies crowded around the pantry where they knew the food was stowed away. Victor parted the brown sea of dogs to get to the door. The battle for the bag of food took five minutes. The dogs have still not learned that standing and jumping in front of the door only delays their meal time, not accelerates it.  
     The one dog that does not have to wait on her food is Makkachin. She has her’s stowed away in a hall closet. The couple was quick to learn that having her specialty food in the same closet with the puppies' food would only cause problems. Makkachin needed to keep on a rigid feeding schedule.  
     Yuuri was currently coaxing Makkachin to swallow her medicine. Behind the closed door of the den, Makkachin may be safe from the rowdiness outside, but she brought her own troubles. Fifteen minutes before every meal is dedicated to wrestling her mouth open for an appetite stimulant before she eats. The couple usually works together to make this happen faster, but the puppies were getting noisy outside of the den. Yuuri was left to battle a reluctant Makkachin alone.  
     The puppies have three separate bowls in different corners of the kitchen, but it makes no difference. As soon as the food hit the bottom of the metal bowl, all three dove in and fought over the pellets. The other two bowls were filled in the meantime. By the end of it all, the puppies have played a game of musical chairs with their food. Pellets are strewn across the tiled floor and the bowls were no longer in their designated spots. One was flipped over upside down.  
     The water dishes, located on the other side of the kitchen and filled during the food brawl, were empty and surrounded by mini puddles. Again, another bowl has been up-hoisted.  
     At this time, at least half of Makkachin’s meal has been polished off. Victor checks in on Yuuri and Makkachin once the puppies have left the kitchen. Finding that there were no outstanding issues on either end, the couple set off to clear every surface. The feeding endeavor is a half hour long, but the added clean up makes meal time take almost an hour total.  
     With the kitchen spotless and the puppies winding down, the couple was finally able to make dinner for themselves. It was once again going to be pasta for simplicity’s sake. Yuuri and Victor were too tired to exert more effort than that. They needed to save up their energy for any unforeseen problems that the puppies or Makkachin may bring before bedtime.  
     They ate in silence once the pasta had finished boiling. It was a newer occurrence in their relationship after the adoption. Their meals together beforehand had been able to carry full length conversations, but day after day of obscene barking and scolding left the two craving for a moment of peace. On some more enthusiastic nights, the two would nudge each other’s arms and legs until they brought giggles to one another’s lips. Tonight, Yuuri was using the last bit of his mental strength to work out a crossword from a newspaper while Victor continued reading his book.  
     When the course was over and the plates were rinsed and put in the dishwasher, the couple checked in on their furry family. There had been times when their dinner was interrupted by a crash or a howl of pain. Tonight was delightfully uneventful.  
     The young pups laid together in the den, sardined into one of the bigger beds meant for Makkachin. Infected by the cuteness of the scene, Victor quickly drew out his phone and snapped a few photos. Yuuri relished in them as Victor presented the results to him. It was the small moments like this that made the long days worth it.  
     Makkachin laid in a similar sleepy state in the living room. After checking on her, Victor and Yuuri tip toed carefully up the stairs to their bedroom. Once the two men were in their room, Victor stealthily closed the door behind them without making a sound.  
     “Don’t close it, Victor. You know they’ll scratch at it,” Yuuri whispered.  
     “At this point, I really don’t care. We’ll get a new one,” Victor said deadpanned, shuffling over to their bed.  
     “You know we can’t do this every time we want privacy.”  
     Victor looked at Yuuri directly in the eyes. Nothing needed to be said more for Yuuri to know what was on Victor’s mind. Their bank account was hefty, and a few more door purchases made than the average household would not spiral them into financial danger. With that situation squared away, the couple flopped down onto their bed. They both let out a loud sigh.  
     “I don’t know how much more I can take,” Yuuri said half-seriously, half-jokingly.  
     “Me neither,” Victor added, his tone leaning more toward seriousness, “We need a vacation.”  
     “Who would take care of the dogs while we are away? Or should I ask, _could_? We’re barely holding up as it is.”  
     “I don’t know. Maybe I could get Yurio to do it if we paid him enough. He could even stay overnight and eat our food, I wouldn’t mind.”  
     “You know he’d hate us if we left him with them, even if we gave him all of that.”  
     “Yeah, I don’t know if I’d actually want to put this onto anyone else anyway. It feels more like torture at this point.”  
     The couple meekly snickered together at the thought. When it died down, Yuuri felt something unpleasant settle in his stomach.  
     “Do you...” Yuuri sighed, “Do you think we made a mistake?”  
     “Yes.”  
     Victor’s bluntness made Yuuri bark out a laugh.  
     “Oh man, you think so too?”  
     Victor turned his head to face Yuuri. He had a gentle smile on his face.  
     “Yeah, but it’s a good mistake.”  
     Victor’s words were coated in genuine affection. Not an ounce of regret could be heard in his voice and it made Yuuri happy.  
     “That's a good way to put it.”  
     “I love you.”  
     “I love you, too.”  
     “Let’s keep making good mistakes together.”  
     “Is that a marriage proposal?” Yuuri asked, eyeing his lover.  
     “It’s a marriage vow.”  
     Yuuri chuckled.  
     “Well, I do…”  
     “For better or worse, I promise that I'll be here with you. And now, I guess for the dogs too,” Victor mused.  
     “For better or worse, me too, Victor,” Yuuri rolled himself closer to Victor and planted a kiss onto his cheek, “Me too.”  
     The two wound up falling asleep right away, too exhausted to bother changing their clothes or washing up. It was around three in the morning when one of their eager puppies scratched at their door and stirred them awake back to their chaotic reality. At this point though, the couple had accepted that this was their new norm. They embraced it as they got up to answer the whining coming from the hallway.


End file.
